


Roommates

by cereal_whore



Category: Bloody Mary - Samamiya Akaza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal_whore/pseuds/cereal_whore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria: the beautiful, graceful blonde who leaves a trail of broken hearts behind-<br/>Really; just a sparkling, insatiable sadist who happens to have a dark secret that he honestly doesn't give a shit about anymore.</p><p>Mary: dark, strange, reckless redhead with suicidal intentions-<br/>Really; a dork who needs to get more sleep, and more friends. A smol boy who always wears a cat hoodie, as well.</p><p>When the two end up as roommates in an apartment by accident, Maria is able to figure out five things about the boy:</p><p>1) He wants to die<br/>2) He can't die<br/>3) He is an absolute dumbass<br/>4) He's actually kinda cute<br/>5) He needs to sleep more</p><p>[Now, this manga, Bloody Mary isn't well-known, and you don't really need to even know the manga to read this. If you haven't read the manga, I suggest you do]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ayyyy

**Author's Note:**

> Yep.

_A fucking kid broke into my room._  Honestly, this is way too much stress for three in the morning. He swears this little shock has at least shed twenty years of his life. And obviously, this is utterly uncalled for. After all, to wake up to his front door creaking open-which shouldn't happen because the landlady gave only  _him_ the key to  _his_ room-

He was ready to just take his baseball bat and crush the intruder.

But then, he finds this small boy staring up at him, standing in his living room, and witnessing him brandishing a bat, with his scarlet eyes dilated at the sight of the towering blonde. "Holy shit." Maria wheezes, and then he flinches as he realized he swore at a young child. Actually, no, he could be older. Studying him discreetly, Maria concludes that he's probably only a head shorter or so.  _"Why are you in my home?"_ Maria croaks, slowly lowering the bat at the sight of the alarmed countenance the boy's wearing. 

Maria had assumed the guy was shorter, considering how he's practically drowning in his cloak, his slender and lithe body pronounced by his large clothes. And besides, what young adult would wear a cloak with cat ears embroidered onto the top? "The Landlady said this was my room..." the male responds quietly, his voice slurred. Maria recoils slightly, wondering if he's drunk. However, he detects no smell of alcohol, and instead, a metallic scent that still causes his stomach to churn. Such a strong, iron scent resembles the smell of blood, in Maria's opinion. 

"Your room?" Maria murmurs. The landlady has not mentioned the variable of a roommate at all. "I...uh..." Maria is used to receiving whatever he asked for, considering how his family is incredibly wealthy and ergo has the option of spoiling him.  And right now, he could probably intimidate the boy and kick him out. However, while he may attain a superiority-complex, that doesn't mean he's necessarily rude. Of course, right now, his sleep-deprived brain is incredibly pissed at the aspect of being woken up so early and abruptly, all the while nearly giving him a heart attack, so he considers just dumping a glass of water on this guy's head and tossing him out a window. 

Instead, Maria dumbly states: "This is an apartment building. Can't you get another room?" Maria, honestly, at the moment, has absolutely no sympathy to even pretend as though he's kind or nice, which happens to be the usual mask he'd wear whenever he goes out into society. Really, he's pretty sure he's an incredibly bitter, thoroughly rancorous sadist. "Um...the landlady didn't say anyone occupied this room. She said it was the only one free." Of course, Maria should've figured such a thing would happen with such a cheap old lady with a sketchy aura. After all, she had tried to leech money from him earlier, claiming that he should tip her for her generosity. Maria figures that if he sends this boy out to the lady, she wouldn't refund him, leaving him without his justified amount of money, and without a room.

And he presumes that this boy must be incredibly desperate to crash at a place like this. 

After all, that's how Maria is at the moment. 

"You know what...this room doesn't have a second bed. I have a futon though and-"

"Seriously?" The male gasps, and Maria blinks, taken back by his sudden outburst, as earlier, the boy was seemingly drowsy and tired. Therefore, Maria's startled by his random energy. "I thought you were going to hit me!" Maria flinches. He supposes that when he was considering all the options, he was quiet for a minute, and he guesses he looked as though he was contemplating whether or not to hit the poor boy. He tends to look like that whenever he's displeased. "Thank you-"

"Get off me." Maria deadpanned, recoiling as the shorter male rushes forward in an attempt to hug him. "Now, as long as you're staying here, there are a couple rules-you have to look for another place while you stay here, and- _and_ -don't touch my stuff." Maria then frowns at such a thought, and his lips pucker together as he observes the boy, whose eyes have darken to a crimson. Maria has yet to know him that long, and is unable to identify such a transition. "Where's your stuff?" He inquires curiously. 

At this, the boy stops, inclining his head upwards. Maria stares back at the pale visage.  _Dark circles._ Smudges of deep purple, nearly to the shade of ebony, have blossomed underneath the boy's vivid eyes. "I don't have anything with me." Maria stares at him. At this, the boy yelps, and Maria assumes that he probably looks angry. Well, it's not like it's far from his true sensation of irritation. He tries to empathize with the boy, who was clearly just gullible and played into the hands of the evil landlady. However, he still broke into his room at-he eyes the clock, squinting as he tries to figure out the time in the dim lighting-

 _Three twenty-eight._ He was woken up at three in the morning. 

Sighing, he turns to the boy. "Just...just sit there." He points at the scruffy couch. Tugging at his platinum locks out of annoyance, Mary quickly runs to the small storage closet, and tugs out the makeshift bed. "Here." He flops it onto the floor. "Or do you want to sleep on the couch?"

"Ah...either one is fine." The male murmurs, his eyes averted onto the scratched wooden tiles beneath them. "Um...thank you sir!" He then jackknifes upright, clearly abashed by his sudden intrusion and the whole ordeal.

Maria doesn't give a shit anymore. Waving his hands in a nonchalant manner, Maria just smiles wolfishly, and feels satisfaction as the boy simpers at his ominous grin. "No, no, it's fine. Stay the night."

Maria seriously wishes he just hit the guy over the head with his baseball hat. "Oh..." Maria hesitates before leaving the small living room, and rounds to the boy who's curled up on the creaky, hard couch. "What's your name, by the way?" He might as well stop labeling the male as 'boy' in his head, when clearly, he cannot be that young disregarding his appearance. Then again, who's to say the landlady wouldn't rent out a room to a kid who's too young to live on his own?

"Mary." Maria's eyebrows cock at the name. How ironic, considering its similarity to his own. "Thanks again. And sorry...for intruding." The boy blinks, his red bangs obscuring his eyes. 

At this Maria shrugs, before stating 'goodnight', and leaves.

Flopping onto his bed, Maria resists his will to scream, as he burrows his head into his pillow. 

What the hell did he just get himself into?


	2. 222222

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This boy doesn't sleep.  
> He swears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter I've ever written.  
> I'm so sorry.

Maria believes that he wakes up considerably early in comparison to others. Perhaps it was from the nightmares. Dreams. Whatever it was; he's just never to rest properly.

And he may have momentarily forgotten he shared his room with someone.

He stiffens as he walks into the living room unsuspectingly, wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers and a loose t-shirt that he would never wear outside considering the kitty design on it; and immediately claps eyes with a boy, sitting upright on his coffee table. "Holy crap." Maria blurts out. He has no control over his body or mind whenever he's awake. He's not necessarily a morning person. He's surprisingly more active as night comes. "Right. You're here." Maria blinks blearily. Somewhere, his conscience is chastising him, scorning him for acting so foolish. But, of course, in his awakening state after getting possibly only five hours in sleep this entire night [he doesn't go to bed early, either], he couldn't really care. 

"Hey!"

"Oh my God it's too early for this." 

"It's only five."

 _Maybe if I ignore him, he'll stop talking._ Sure enough the small boy mutes as Maria stops replying. Slowly, he reaches to his coffee maker, and switches it on. Seconds later, the smell of caffeine wafts through the small room from the draft that always come from nowhere, and enhances Maria's senses. He turns to the man, who still stares at him. Sighing, Maria cracks his knuckles. "I have to go to college. So..."

"I'll come too then!"

_"What?"_

* * *

Maria really can't do anything, he supposes with an amused expression. Mary has proven himself to the extent of recklessness. It's not that Mary's a troublemaker; he's just...incredibly  _trouble prone,_ Maria entertains with that thought, as he watches Mary set fire to the coffee machine. 

He's not sleeping in the same building with this kid, ever again, Maria decides as he watches the boy panic and scream as he desperately tries to extinguish the fire. He takes pleasure in watching the young boy suffer. However, feeling as though if he doesn't stop the fire now, he'd end up burning this whole building down, so he finally decides to stop his source of entertainment. Too bad. He wonders if the fire continued, would it burn down this building with the landlady in it?

This is also when Maria decides that the safest decision was to just bring Mary to school. 

After all, being popular, the teachers and staff certainly wouldn't mind. Even without them knowing his real family name, or seeing where he came from, he gained support and followers from the students, for multiple variables.

 

 


	3. 3333333333333333333

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Maria notices Mary's odd sleeping pattern.  
> -Mary begins to realize how fake Maria is.

"No. Stop. You're not allowed to come." Maria repeats redundantly. How long has he been stating that mantra for? His eyes flicker over at the small boy, who stares ahead, swinging his slender legs to the same beat as the one he's using to wobble his head to. He supposes that now that they're already on the public transportation; he really can't ditch Mary now. "How old are you?"

At this, the young boy blinks, and swivels his head to him, his rhythm broken by Maria's sudden question. "Oh. I'm seventeen." Maria gapes, and the boy frowns, his eyebrows scrunching together. "What?" He asks genuinely.  _This kid is seventeen? And still in his emo phase?_   Maria just shrugs in response to Mary's questioning expression. "Oh. Sir, I know this sounds weird, but what's your name?"

"Huh?"

"You never introduced yourself."  _I haven't?_

Maria smoothly transitions from being startled to a decent countenance, before presenting his name: "Maria."

"Maria? That's...a coincidence." Mary murmurs, clearly also becoming aware of their oddly ironic names. "In that case, Maria, thanks for taking care of me!"

"I never asked for you to come with me. I was kidding." Maria respires an exasperated sigh, but then, begins to sense something unnerving as muteness echoes from beside him. He expected for Mary to just laugh or theatrically cry at his statement, but as he glances to his left, the boy is oddly still, his posture rigid and his expression blank. His eyes are glassy as they gaze to an area Maria cannot pinpoint. "Uh, Mary?" The redhead flutters his eyes, clearly startled once more by Maria, and in response, the blonde just raises his eyebrow. At this, the boy blanches [if possible considering how pale he already is], and laughs, revealing sharpened rows of teeth.

"Look. I'm really sorry about all of this I'll find a way to-"

"I was kidding." Maria growls, resisting his temptation to roll his eyes.  _"Again."_ Maria cannot help but muse over how disheartened this boy easily gets, despite his easy-going manner of nonchalance. "I don't mind." He sighs. The two fall silent once more, and surprising Maria, he feels relief as he hears the sound of tapping feet, as it indicated Mary went back to swinging his legs and slamming his heels against the chairs he's sitting in. 

Maria, perhaps just a few months ago, would never even approach such a subject in his thoughts about taking public transportation. But he supposes after everything; it surely is the cheapest and efficient method to get to college in time, as he surely cannot run there and expect himself to make it considering how it's an hour's walk. He crinkles his nose, and "fondly" recalls the first time he entered this place, and how musky the vehicle smells and the scent of sweat mingled with rain and caffeine. Disgusting.

He confesses that there are times he misses his privileged life; mainly the rides in the nice vehicles. How he took those for granted.

"Maria am I annoying?"

"Yes. But it's not bad." Maria adds on the end, realizing how this boy can be easily discouraged, despite his amusing attitude of being somewhat of a masochist. Then, Maria frowns. "Isn't hot wearing all that?" He questions, implying Mary's cloak, long-sleeved shirt, and jeans. Fidling with the hems of his various clothes, the boy shakes his head mutely.

* * *

"He's so cute!" Mary becomes flustered, and to Maria's surprise, he automatically ducks behind him. Hissing, Maria tugs at his shirt, trying to provoke the boy out from behind him, but Mary just clenches onto the back of it, burying his face into the small of his back.

Maria will kill him. 

But not now.

Laughing, Maria turns to the gaggle of girls who happen to have spotted Mary, and fawned over him. Now, it's not as though Mary's necessarily short for his age; but he happens to slouch and he has a certain childish, innocent aura. No wonder the girls [only a few were shorter than him, and the ones taller were just possibly a half a head larger] decided to crowd around him. "Yes, he's adorable isn't he?" He feels the vibrating boy behind him stiffen, as he stops trembling despite just being assaulted by the said girls. 

"Yes, is he a relative? Like, a younger brother-" Maria blinks.  _We look nothing alike you dipshit? Don't you dare decide to connect me with him-_

Slightly pissed, Maria refuses to show it as he plasters on his most gleaming smile. "Yeah, he's just a friend of mine who came to visit..." Of course, considering his popularity, he doubts anyone will question his antics and story. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to head to class." He begins, shouldering the strap of his backpack, and takes his leave. 

Mary sidles up behind him, releasing his ball of fabric. "What?" Maria questions coldly, taking notice of Mary's blank countenance, angled head and questioning glare.

"You smiled at them."

"So?"

"All the smiles you've given me were scary-" He tilts his head even farther. "But the one you gave them was calculating. Cold. It was really fake, ya know." Maria doesn't know whether or not he's impressed the boy took notice of the falseness of his smile; or extremely pissed that he was told it was fake, despite it not being false. 

"How did you even see my smile? You were behind me."

"I was staring at your face the entire time." If it was any other being; Maria would've taken the liberty of punting him or her out of his way, all the while spitting on the crumpled body. However, the way that Mary said it with such innocence; oblivious to how  _fucking creepy_ his words really are, Maria cannot find himself justifying a swift kick to the boy's face. So he just stares ahead, aware of the sudden heat that seemingly blossomed from the nape of his neck. 

He hates the sun.

* * *

"I...can't come into class with you?"

"No. The teachers would notice that."

"So what do I do?"

"Find a place to stay in. Don't get seen. And for fuck's sake please don't run around the campus looking for places to hide. The security will see you and think you're trying to sneak a bomb in or some shit."

"Such vulgar language. And earlier, in the sun while you were talking with the girls, you were practically sparkling."

"What."

* * *

 

Maria laughs and excuses himself. It's not as though he particularly hates his friends, but there's no real relationship between them. It's obvious that they're all conscious they're just using each other to gain popularity and benefits. Maria's aware of his flawless appearance; but honestly, he didn't think college would be as fake as his previous household: where everyone just displayed him like a doll for praise. In this case, it's for other possessions. 

So he feels nothing as he leaves the table that they've all been crowding around, with other people sidling in and trying to intervene into their conversations. "Ah? Maria, you finished lunch already?" A boy questions from below him, as he's sitting down. Maria nods, and smiles, and quickly rushes out of the cafeteria in hopes of ditching the boy.

Finally, he's outside, alone. He glances around. "Mary?" He says, his voice faltering. He doesn't want to be seen screaming a feminine name out in the middle of lunch. He may not value his rank in comparison to all the other kids that attend this college; but right now, his sanity and popularity is what's making sure his life isn't miserable as an outcast. Of course, he doesn't believe it's wrong to try and achieve a higher life; he's used to living with plastics anyways. And besides, as long as he doesn't try and make real friends; he'd be okay. In his entire life, he only experienced friendship with only one person, and at the moment, Maria simply doesn't have the resources or knowledge to contact him. 

"Mary-" His voice trails off, as a redhead comes into distance, and skirts around a tree before halting in front of him. "You know, you have good hearing." Maria observes aloud. The boy just shrugs, his ruby eyes glistening as he stare up at Maria. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't get in trouble." 

"Ah, everything went okay." Mary responds animatedly. Then, his gaze lowers. "Um. I came here for a job. Is it okay if I leave during your schooltime in search of one?"

Maria blinks. Well, perhaps this would be fine. After all, Mary does need an apartment to crash in- _one that's not his._   "If that's all, get out of my sight." Maria waves his hand lightly, and at this, the boy sticks his tongue out in response, his immature qualities getting ahead of him, before rushing off the school campus.

* * *

"Maria?"

Maria just grunts in acknowledgement, keeping his attention fixated on the papers in front of him. He has to complete stacks of homework. "Why don you sleep in da dorms?" Mary questions drowsily, his words slightly slurred from fatigue. Mary glances at him. 

"I don't know. Too much work." In reality, Maria just doesn't want the risk of ending up with a roommate. It could cause a lot more trouble than intended. Maria then stops, and turns to the boy. It's been like this for the past hour. The boy simply doesn't sleep. Sure, he's clearly tired and sleepy at the moment; but the boy's just  _not sleeping._ He just remains stoic, his mind sharp, disregarding how his body's exhausted.  "Hey. Mary." The boy hums. "Go to sleep." The humming stops.

 

 


	4. 444444444444444444444444444444

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -ayyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for like a month!  
> I was in taiwan and didn't have a laptop :P  
> -Guys. Dudes. I momentarily forgotten what the blonde guy's name was. I legit couldn't think about it until I looked back at my story and found it.  
> -I'M NOT KIDDING I FORGOT LIKE ALL THE CHARACTERS NAMES EXCEPT FOR MARY.  
> -And um. I don't know if I want to continue with my plot until I know more about Mary's background, ya know.

"I don't sleep."

At this, Maria puts down his book, and turns to the side. "No shit." He scoffs, as he grabs a file of paper off his desk. When Mary doesn't complain or balk at his cruel comment, Maria rounds to Mary, an eyebrow raised. A solemn expression has dominated Mary's pale visage. "What's wrong?" He sighs. 

"Nothing."

 _"Mary."_ Maria may not be necessarily close with the redhead, yet, Mary's not necessarily good at hiding his emotions, as they show by the darkening and lighting of his eyes, or just a simple twitch of his features and vast change of his countenances. Ergo, it's easy for Maria to figure out what he's thinking even if he doesn't observe Mary for longer than a minute.

Mary then lashes out, efficiently startling Maria. "It's none of your business!" He spits out those cliche words, Mary's face contorting into a dark scowl. "I don't wanna tell you!" And he still maintains a bit of his childish interior with a pout and choice of words. Maria always assumed that while Mary's definitely different in his own self-confidence, and his self-esteem is most definitely lower than one would think, he didn't think that with those assets he'd ever summon such a scary, commanding tone and an equally frightening glower. 

But then, Maria supposes that he comprehends what Mary wants. He doesn't want to tell his story, and Maria, out of everyone, should fathom and respect his motives for doing so. So, instead of pressuring Mary into cracking and telling him whatever's clearly breaking the boy, Maria just nods and says: "okay."

* * *

_"Who gave you the key-"_

"Ichirou!" Easily, Maria ducks the hug from his godfather-like figure. "Tch-" the man titters, shooting a disapproving look. "So rude." Despite acting disapproving of this man's sudden visit, Maria feels incredibly grateful and glad that he has appeared, despite Maria disappearing from his life without warning. "And I brought a friend-"

"Maria!" 

Maria internally groans, and voices it out as well. At this, the woman purses her lips together playfully, while flitting her narrowed eyes over him. "So ungrateful. We finally grace you with our presence and all of a sudden you shun us-oh, who's this?" Her glaring eyes dilate, blown up. At her statement, Maria follows her eyes, to find Mary craning his head out from behind him, peering at the two adults. No fear. Just curiosity and perhaps distrust. 

"This-" Maria shoves the young boy out from behind him. "Is my roommate-"

"Roommate?" The man playfully gapes, his dark eyes glistening ominously, and Maria flinches, awaiting for the barrage of teasing that's sure to come from him. "Maria, did you actually make another friend other than Takumi, who mind you, I figure was forced into being friends with you since you grew up together in the same house-" 

Maria feels absolutely no guilt as he feels justified flipping the bird towards the man, whose eyes roll underneath his lashes. "Mary...that idiot-" he points at his uncle with a monotonous voice to follow up with it. "Is my uncle. Yuuki, Shinobu." Yuuki waves. "And that woman is Lilly." Maria actually hasn't known them for long, but so far, he feels connected with the two on a personal level. "I am sorry you had to meet them." He adds flatly. 

"Rude." 

"My own nephew, above all."

"And you two, this is my new roommate, Mary."  

At this, Lilly leans in, staring at the young-appearing boy. "How old is he?" Mary flinches in response, his eyes widening comically. At this, Maria inwardly sniggers. After all, he recalls his recent, first meeting with this odd lady, and being taken back by her boldness, exuberant attitude [not necessarily optimistic, just strong] and her way with words.

"Surprisingly, this kid seventeen." he watches with a devilish sense of satisfaction as the woman chokes on her own words. 

"I know, right?" At this, Mary turns to him, his eyebrows furrowed downwards and his tongue childishly trapped between his teeth as he pokes it out. Maria just rolls his eyes theatrically. "Yeah. So...why exactly are you guys here?" At this, his thought-to-be-dead uncle shrugs, while Lilly's eyes flit over Mary. Maria, automatically comprehending her unsaid question, shakes his head.  _He doesn't know anything about his background._

Thankfully, before the silence can stretch to a suspicious period of time; Yuuki chirrups: "we need an excuse to see our favorite boy?"

_"I'm eighteen."_

"In my mind and in reality, I've known you for sixth months. In other words; you're technically sixth-months-old." He retaliates.

 _"That doesn't even make sense."_  

"When has he ever." Lilly grumbles. "I only met you two for a month and already I regret every life choice that has lead me to my unfortunate demise of meeting you two." She snarls. 

"Wait. You only known your uncle for sixth months?" Mary asks curiously. Maria inwardly sweats, but just nods at Mary's question as though it's completely normal, and that he's dumb for even thinking otherwise. "Uh...okay." He whispers. 

"Now-" Yuuki continues as though the sudden, uncomfortable tension and skeptical atmosphere isn't lingering in the air. "Invite us in." 

Maria really does try to shut the door.

* * *

 

Lemme just say, I might pause this story. I really want to write more, it's just that the actual story of the actual manga is still developing [and I haven't caught onto the two most recent chapters yet], I want to wait and see how the other characters really are before I continue developing their attitude in this story right now.

 


End file.
